Amando a Yamaguchi
by vianaslofnertshaoi
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando aquel que significa todo para ti se va? Es algo cruel y desgarrador, incluso a veces no nos damos cuenta hasta que lo recapacitamos un poco. (soy tan mala escribiendo historias como resumenes, pero me haria ilusion que los leyeran)


Tsukki ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había repetido la misma frase:

Fue mi culpa, Fue mi culpa, Fue mi culpa, Fue mi culpa

No lo era, no había sido culpa de nadie, pero el hecho de saber que tu mejor amigo estaba muerto no era para nada reconfortante

No tenía para que mentir….

El y Yamaguchi dejaron de ser solo amigos hace ya bastante tiempo, las burlas que le llegaron por parte de sus "aliados" no eran menores, pero lo valía, ver a su ahora novio, sonrojando y escondiéndose detrás suyo, era otra de las cosas que amaba de Tadashi. Aunque algo le faltaba, sabia quien había muerto y porque, pero todavía no conseguía asimilarlo, así que lo diría todo, sin saltar, ni omitir, porque así lo hubiese querido él. Partiendo por la declaración.

"Ellos nunca fueron sinónimos de romanticismo, más bien eran una pareja de idiotas sin causa, por lo que el lugar donde se declararon iba a la perfección con ellos, un baño público, como decía, perfecto. Todo empezó con un partido de práctica en la Inter High, a Hinata le dieron sus constantes dolores de estómago, de esos que te hacían pensar que si no fuera porque estaba igual de esbelto que siempre probablemente estuviera embarazado y como siempre pidieron que sus "amigos" lo acompañaran, así Tsukki y Yamaguchi terminaron afuera del baño.

El sonido del aparato para secar las manos era realmente molesto, o al menos estaba poniendo al bloqueador central de un humor terrible, no mucho después sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, el ruido se detuvo y fue remplazado por un "te amo" de su acompañante, El menor se sonrojo hasta los pies, pero cuando te trato de escapar fue llevado a rastras afuera del local, Yamaguchi estaba demasiado impactado para formular una explicación por lo que se calló, esperando una acción que no tardo el llegar, Tsukki lo estaba besando, estaba claro lo que pensaba: "si me corresponde le gusto, si no, lo pego por mal bromista", pero Tadashi correspondió dando a entender que sentía lo mismo."

Recordar eso le producía nostalgia, aunque seamos realistas, ¿Quién pensaría que el sarcástico Tsukishima Kei sentiría nostalgia?, juraría que todos sus conocidos dirían que no, el pecoso lo había cambiado mucho, de una manera buena, y eso era algo que realmente le gustaba, sin embargo ahora no serviría de mucho, con su perdida no sería capaz de volver a ser el "buen Tsukki". No había tiempo que perder, quería terminar rápido de razonar lo que estaba pasando, pero se adelantaría un poco, lo que seguía eran solo citas y las muestras de afecto que se entregaban después de las practicas, aunque había algo que quería recordar, su primera vez, con Yamaguchi, claro, él no era virgen en ese momento, pero no era el momento de hablar de eso.

"Habían viajado a Tokyo, en un estrecho e incómodo autobús, únicamente para uno de sus constantes partidos de practica con Nekoma, fue una rotunda derrota, pero siempre había sido así y a ellos realmente les gustaba perder el tiempo en ello, una vez terminado, se dieron cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para volver a casa, y se dirigieron a un hotel que kuro les había recomendado, todos tenían un mal presentimiento, solo digamos que recibir ese tipo de información por parte de él, no era lo más conveniente, pero no tenían otra alternativa, basta fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que solo tenía habitaciones para 2 personas, las parejas fueron obvias, Hinata y Kageyama, Asahi y Nishinoya, etc. Pero eso no le había importado, dormiría con Yamaguchi, y como es obvio le provocaba una inmensa felicidad. Cuando todos se fueron a sus cuartos, abrazo a su pareja y se lo llevo a la habitación, sin si quiera dirigirse la palabra entraron a la ducha, cada uno se refregó fuertemente cada parte de su cuerpo, sabían que iba a suceder, lo habían esperado demasiado, cuando salieron ambos estaban demasiado sonrojados para decir algo, simplemente se sentaron juntos en su cama y empezaron a darse cariñosos besos, siguieron con unos más apasionados, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la cama, sacándose el piyama que hace poco se habían puesto, empezaron a explorar cada parte del otro, para después ir directo a la "acción". A la mañana se llevaron una sorpresa, todos estaban igual de adoloridos pero con una extraña alegría, habían hecho lo mismo la noche anterior, no hubo muchas palabras, sino más bien unas risas al darse cuenta que ciertas personas no podían siquiera sentarse, entre ellas Tadashi. "

Se estaba riendo, no esperaba hacerlo, pero las tonterías que le sucedían no eran para menos, todo lo que hacía con Yamaguchi, eran momentos memorables, y los apreciaría por lo que le quedaba de vida, probablemente nunca dejaría de pensar en él, eso no importaba, él quería recordarlo.

Su historia estaba por terminar y con un final sorprendentemente trágico.

"Ambos tenían citas muy seguido, y disfrutaba cada una de ellas, normalmente se mostraba indiferente cuando le hablaba de eso, pero lo hacía únicamente para ver el puchero que su novio mostraba, era de sus gestos favoritos, el pecoso sabía muy bien que haciendo esa cara haría lo que le pidiese.

Fue un sábado muy ajetreado cuando tuvieron su última cita, habían ido al cine y como su novio era muy ¿especial?, dejo su celular en el asiento, lo siguiente sucedía en cámara lenta en su mente, Tadashi pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que lo espere, él burlándose de su estupidez, la luz del semáforo cambiando a verde, y la calle que parecía deshabitada, quizá por lo mismo el peli verde no se detuvo a mirar si venia un auto, al dar unos pasos un auto apareció de la nada, haciendo que su amado lanzara un doloroso grito y sangre saliera por las heridas que ahora tenía. Él no fue capaz de hacer nada, solo mirar, impactado, maldiciendo todo y llorando."

Según le dijeron poco después él se desmayó y Yamaguchi fue llevado por una ambulancia, sus padres estaban llorando mientras le decían que este había muerto, no fue al funeral, no fue al colegio, mucho menos a las practicas solo se encerró en su cuarto a llorar. "

Kei se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, muchas veces su madre le dijo que no se acercara, al no tener rejillas se podía caer, además, se encontraba en un tercer piso, sobrevivir de una caída así era imposible. Primero puso un pie en el marco, después el otro, y se sentó. Muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente ¿qué pasaría si moría?, ¿cuál era su razón de vivir? , y ¿quién lo extrañaría?, todas las respuestas lo llevaban a lo mismo, su única forma de apoyo eran sus manos, tenía la cabeza en blanco, y cuando volvió en sí, aflojo sus manos, provocando que su cuerpo se balanceara y se cayera. Hay se dio cuenta de algo, todo terminaría como empezó, Amando a Yamaguchi.


End file.
